


Three's A Crowd

by AlphaFeels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin learns a new spell ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an excuse for this.. I just really wanted Merlin/Merlin

‘Arthur I learnt a new spell today! Wanna see?’ asked a beaming Merlin before Arthur had even had a chance to walk three steps in the door. 

‘Fine just let me shut the door but remember this if you give yourself a tail again you little tease, I swear I’m gonna-’ Arthur stopped he could do nothing more than just stare as his lovers eyes glowed gold and words dripped seductively from between his lips. ‘wha- what did you do?’ Arthur stuttered. 

‘What does it look like?’ His lover smirked. 

‘There are tw- two of you!’ 

‘Yes’ said Merlin One. 

‘Yes there are!’ Said Merlin Two ‘And there are lots of thing you can do with four hands…’ 

Merlin One moaned, low and throaty, it sent shivers down Arthur’s spine and he found himself unable to move. Merlin One moaned again and this time Arthur looked down and saw why. Merlin Two, his Merlin, had rapped his fingers around his swollen erection his lips parted, eyes closed as if he was being pleasured himself. Maybe he was, but then Arthur didn’t know anything really about magic to know whether it was the spell doing that to Merlin or just the sheer joy of touching his copy in front of Arthur… 

‘You can call me Emrys to stop you getting confused’ Emrys purred as he crawled on all fours down to the end of the bed giving Arthur the best view as Merlin slide a slick finger into Emrys. They both moaned as Merlin worked the digit in and out. 

‘More’ Emrys gasped as Merlin worked two digits deeper inside while Emrys rocked back, fucking himself against Merlin’s hand. ‘Inside…’ it was no more than a whisper but Merlin heard and slicking his prick with oil he roughly slide inside his clone. Causing both Merlins to gasp. 

‘Merlin I want to touch you, touch you both but I-I can’t move’ stuttered an extremely aroused King Arthur. 

‘That’s because you’re only getting to watch. For now-‘

‘AaAAAaaahH! Faster Merlin!’ Emrys screamed as Merlin pounded into him. 

A trickle of sweat had begun to run down Arthur’s flushed neck. His whole body shaking from neglect, he wanted to touch Merlin he wanted to be touched by Emrys but all he could do was stand against the door and whimper, some days games like this exited Arthur, when Merlin touched himself while Arthur simply watched letting his arousal built until he had no restraint left and then only then would he ravishing Merlin! But now as he watched them together on the bed, it wasn’t excitement that he felt, he felt sheer pain. A throbbing, pounding pain between his legs that needed to be taken care off, if even he could touch himself but no 

Merlin and Emrys’s joint magic had him still as a statue. 

A moan escaped his lips as Emrys screamed through his release on the bed. He simply disappeared after that as Merlin slid off the bed his dripping prick unsatisfied. 

‘Merlin please…’ Arthur begged, his heart pounding in his ears,his head dizzy, his chest rising a falling so hard one would think he just rub ten miles from a dragon! 

Merlin closed the space between them his eyes mirroring the blunt lust that shone from Arthur’s, his cool hand sliding down his King’s neck fingers sliding over Arthur’s collar bone. 

Merlin’s eyes glowing a fierce gold as Arthur’s clothes vanished leaving them both bare… 

Sliding his hands down Merlin grabbed onto his and Arthur’s members and started to pump relentlessly. Shivers running down Arthur’s spine as he moaned and gasped against those sinful lips, inside his mouth a battle of tongues. 

‘AaaAaAAAAaahHH! Gawd Merlin!’ Arthur choked as he came so violently that he bit his tongue. 

‘Did you enjoy that?’ Merlin gasped as he fought to regain his breath. 

‘Don’t you EVER do that again!’ Arthur said breathlessly as they both slide to the floor. ‘Merlin-’ Arthur whispered gently as his kissed his lovers head. ‘I only meant that if you ever do that again you are no leaving me out!’ 

‘Wouldn’t dream of it sire.’


End file.
